1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle front end structure of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle front end structure that includes a lateral energy transfer member configured to transmit impacting force as the vehicle with forward velocity impacts a rigid barrier and redirect at least a portion of the forward velocity into a lateral velocity that moves the vehicle in a lateral direction away from the rigid barrier.
2. Background Information
Vehicle body structures are regularly being redesigned to include structural features that absorb impact forces in response to impact events. Recently introduced impact event tests include a small overlap test where a vehicle is provided with velocity in a vehicle longitudinal direction such that a front corner of the vehicle (approximately 25 percent of the overall width of the vehicle) impacts a fixed, rigid barrier. FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 schematically show an example of a conventional vehicle C undergoing an impact event with a fixed barrier B in accordance with the small overlap test.
FIG. 1 shows the conventional vehicle C approaching the rigid barrier B in the small overlap test. FIG. 2 shows the conventional vehicle C just after initial impact with the rigid barrier B showing initial deformation and the velocity of the vehicle C being partially transformed into rotational displacement about the rigid barrier B. FIG. 3 shows the conventional vehicle C undergoing further deformation as a result of the impact event, and undergoing further rotational displacement about the rigid barrier B such that a rear end of the conventional vehicle C swings laterally and outwardly away from the rigid barrier B.